Katniss's Short Second Life
by littlemissy014
Summary: Katniss's life after the rebellion, where she is married to Peeta and has two children; Primrose and Leven. Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me!
1. Introduction

Katniss's Short Second Life 1: Wolves

Katniss's POV

I open my eyes and see Peeta, my lovely Peeta. I notice his eyes, those perfectly blue eyes, watching me.

"Morning sleepy head," he says.

"What time is it," I ask.

"Almost noon," he answers. "I let you sleep in because you spent most of the night tossing, turning and screaming. Scared the heck out of Primrose.

"Where is she," I ask.

"With Jayson in the woods and Gale like always is following just far enough away," he answers.

Jayson is Madge and Gale's son. He was born a month before Prim. Madge and I raised the kids together sharing the burden. She still comes over most days now too.

Then there is a knock on the door. Peeta answers saying, "Hello Madge."

"Move," Madge screamed. "Katniss, Gale is hurt. Please go help him." Then she burst out in tears.

"Jayson, what happened and wheres Prim?" Peeta asked.

"Prim's with dad," he said. Then he explained what had happened.

"A wolf," I said in disbelief.

"Yea, Prim hit it in the eye with her slingshot and it ran away."

"Let's go," I said.

"Katniss," Peeta said. "I'm coming too. I know I'm going to slow you down. Your not going out there without me in your condition."

He meant the baby, I knew there was no arguing with him now. "Fine, Jayson take us to Prim and Gale."

"Their right up ahead," Jay said.

"Thanks Jay," Peeta said. I was focused on our surrondings, we were near a lake. Good, that means I could wash Gale off if the injuries were bad.

"Jay," I heard Prim's voice. "Jay!" She ran into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. She hadn't noticed us, untill Peeta cleared his throat. "Dad! Mom! Um...hi?"

I was the first to speak, "We'll talk later. Where's Gale?"

"Over here," she lead us to a small hut that Gale and I had made as kids. "I did what I could, but he's pretty injured mom." She wasn't making eye contact with anyone. "I can't believe a wolf attacked him. It looks like he was attacked by something much worse."

Then I saw him, Gale's features were disoriented. His hair and eyes were the only thing that said he was the Gale I knew. Scratches covered his face and torso.

I bent down to get a closer look. He grabbed my wrist right before I could remove his bandages to see how deep the cuts were. Then he whispered one word in my ear, "Glimmer."

I looked up at Peeta, his expression said 'What?' I mouthed the word Glimmer and his expression changed from questioning to shocked.

"We need to move," I said. "Now, Peeta can you carry Gale?" he nodded, but just then we heard a voice.

"Your to late for that now, 10 years to late." I whipped my head around to see who the voice belonged to. It was a man about Peeta and my age, he had black hair and pale skin. His features reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. "Jeffery Snow," he answered our questioning glares. Then a light bulb went off in my head, he looked just like President Snow. I mean exactly like him, he probably was his son or something.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked him, while taking a protective stance in front of me, Gale and the kids. Prim was at my side one hand in Jay's and the other had its nails digging into my skin n my right arm. Gale had managed to prop himself up on a tree but, didn't dare make a sound.

"Simple really," he said stalling, "I want Katniss. Yes, you heard me. I want her to come live in the wild wth me and leave you to your pathetic live in District 12 all alone."

"He won't be alone," Prim squeaked out. "He'll have me. Mom will never chose you over dad though so good luck.

"You must be Primrose," he said smirking. "We'll then, wish me luck." He whistled and two wolves appeared. One with blond hair and green eyes, Glimmer. One with brown fur and golden eyes, Thresh. Glimmer howled and Thresh jumped in. Prim's face drained of color, she didn't dare say a word.

I screamed, the pain in my mind and stomach was to much to bear. Memories of Rue's death, and Cinna's beating invaded my head. I dropped to my knee and held my stomach. Peeta kneeled down next to me, he pulled me into his strong arms and he kissed me. More memories flooded my brain. The cave, the red plaid dress. It was all to much. Why couldn't it just go away!

"Aw," Jeffery said, "how sweet!" Then he clapped his hands and the wolves attacked, as I blacked out. Talk about perfect timing, but its my life so what do you expect.


	2. Wolves

Katniss's Short Second Life 2: Reunion

"Good your awake," Peeta says as I open my eyes. "Your mom didn't know how long you'd be out for."

"What do you mean?" I ask Peeta.

"After the attack I carried you back and luckly your mother was here," Peeta answers. "Prim was shaking so bad Jay took her to his house and their still there. Gale says they're sleeping together and Prim will only leave Jay's side if one of them has to go to the bathroom. Back to the story, your mother did some healing on Gale and sent him home to rest. Then she started on you. Katniss you were on that table for a while. I was either pacing or holding your hand but you were so pale. You looked like me during the first hunger games, from loss of blood. Apparently the wolf got one of your veins and you were losing blood fast. Your mom patched you up and said you were fine but you need to take it easy."

"Oh," I say. Then he leans over to kiss me and I know the conversations over. He wheels over a wheelchair, I guess my mom must have left it for me.

"Get in," he says.

"I can walk," I say as I stand up, but I almost instinly fall over.

"Sure," he says teasingly. He picks me up and puts me in the wheelchair not before he kisses me though.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To see Prim, Jay, Madge and Gale. Their all worried sck and wanted me to call when you woke up, but I think they'll like this better," he says smiling. This time I lean in to kiss him and then with a sudden, "Let's go," from Peeta were off.

"Knock, knock," Peeta say to the door when we arrive.

Madge opens the door and screams, Gale is at her side in a minute. He hugging her and whispering, "Honey, what's wrong?" Then he notices me in the wheelchair and says, "Jay bring Prim out, there someone here to see her. Won't you come in?"

Next I see Prim, eyes red from crying being dragged along by Jay. Prim's face has a complicating look on it and it looks like she's trying not to believe were really there.

"Hey sweetie," I say to Prim, "you okay?"

"Mom," she says, "is it really you?"

"Yup!" I say.

She runs out to hug me and is squeezing me to death, literaly because I can feel my bandages getting wet when both Jay and Peeta say, "Easy Prim, she's still not fully healed."

She releasing and I can see, she is smiling.

"My baby is back," Peeta says, picking up and twirling Prim around. Prim giggles.

"Speaking of baby," Madge is finally talking with real words, "Peeta did your mother-in-law say it would be all right?"

"Yea," he says smiling, "she said no damage was done anywhere near the womb so the baby will be fine. The birth will not be delayed and she says she will be here next week to deliever the baby. The only other thing she said was everyone has to steer clear of the woods untill further notice.

Just then there another knock on the door and Jay goes to get it. I hear a familiar voice then see a familar person. He still smells like beer and dirty clothes but I can't see fopr once he's not drunk.

"Haymitch," I say.

"Hey Katniss, I went over to your house and you weren't there so I came over here. I guessed Gale would be the next person you saw after Peeta being as Prim's here."

He gives me a hug, I can tell he knows his stench is killing me. So, being as he's Haymitch, he hugs me harder.

"So Katniss," Haymitch say, I can hear the annoyance in his voice, "what's this I hear about you being due next week. Can a man never get any sleep, Between your screaming at night I can never sleep and now I'm going to hear your baby's scream too!"

"Haymitch," Peeta says calmly with a hint of annoyance, "you don't sleep at night anyway."

"Oh yea," Haymitch says, "I must have forgot. Good night then," he gets up and leaves without another word.

"That was odd," I say.

"It's Haymitch," Peeta says, "what did you expect?" This has us all laughing so hard almost all of us are on the floor except for me of course, I'm still in my wheelchair.

"Ugh! Peeta call my mom!" I scream.

"I'm trying, honey. Just breathe, plese and calm down," he repiles.

"Ugh, it hurts!"

"I know, I know, I'm tr...Hello, finally. Ms. Everdeen, we need you...Katniss is in labor...okay but hurry!" he says into the phone. "Kat honey, your mom's coming."

I scream again this time louder. I hear the door slam and then I hear Haymitch's voice, "Sweetheart, shut up!Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Haymitch! SHUT UP!" I scream.

"Haymitch, Kat's in pain, she's in labor. Be nice." Peeta says. "Plus it's 3 in the afternoon no one's asleep but, you."

"I'm here!" I hear my mom say. "Don't worry baby, it'll be done in a minute.

"Katniss honey wake up," says Peeta's soft gentle voice. "Wake up and meet Leven Jr." I open my eyes and see Peeta but, in his hands instead of the normal loft of bread there's a bundle. I'm asumming it's my son. "Hope you don't mind that I named him after my brother. I thought since our daughter is named after your sister it would be okay.

"That's fine, its a lovely name," I say back. He gives me a hug and hands me Leven Jr. "Can I call him Lee?"

"Yea, that's a great idea." He gives me a kiss which is brocken up by the sound of Lee crying.

"Aw, what's wrong baby?" I ask, then Lee's eyes open and I see he has Peeta's eyes exactly. "Oh," I whisper. "Lee such pretty eyes." Peeta leans over to see and a smile spreads across his face.

Just then the door opens and Prim and Jay walk into the room. "Mom," Prim asks, "Can I hold him?"

"Sure his name is Leven Jr. after Peeta...I mean your dad's brother."

"His nickname is Lee," Peeta adds on. "Jay where's your parents?"

"Dad's hunting and mom's..."

"Wait Gale's in the woods that's not good, that's not good we have to go get him." I say.

"Katniss, your mom says you have to stay in bed for at least two days. Plus Jeffery's after you I doubt he'll hurt Gale again if neither you nor Prim are there.

"Why Prim?" I ask.

"Katniss, you and Prim are almost identical, he probably thought she was you so he sent the mutts after Gale."

"It's been a long day why don't you get some sleep Katniss, Prim do you want to stay here tonight?" Jayson asks.

"Only if you stay," she answers.

"Okay then I guess I'm staying here tonight. If it's okay with you two of course," he says to me and Peeta.

"Of course, anything for Prim," Peeta says and I nod in agreement. It really was a long day.


	3. Reunion

I look down at the bundle in my arms, Leven is so beautiful. I love him, I love Prim and I esspecially love Peeta. We're having dinner to night with my mom, Gale, Madge, Jay, and the rest of the Hawthornes. Peeta and I are incharge of bread and desserts, correction Peeta is incharge of bread and desserts.

I wonder what my mom will say about Leven, sure she delivered him, but Peeta said as soon as she did she thrust the bundle into his arms and ran into town. I guess someone was dying or something. I wonder if she'll like the name, I do. It was fair to name my son after Peeta's brother, since I named our daughter after my sister. I'll just have to wait and see since I have to get ready now.

After pulling on my best red dress Leven starts to cry, wanting dinner. So I have to remove my dress and feed him. I don't hear Peeta come up the steps, which is shocking considering his leg. He comes in and sits on the bed, "Should I call your mom and tell her we'll be a little late?"

"Do what you like, I'm busy."

"I can see."

I look at him, my blue-eyed husband. The man who saved my life, on several ocassions. Then I look down at Leven, he got my hair and Peeta's eyes. Prim on the other hand has Peeta's hair and my eyes.

"What?" he asks. "Is there flour on my face."

"Nope, just a little lipstick."

He looks at me with a puzzled face untill I lean over and kiss him on the check, of course leaving some lipstick behind.

"Oh, I get it," he says with a smile and he starts to wipe it off, but my hand stops him.

"Leave it," he gives me another puzzled face. "I wan to see Posy's face when we walk in and she sees it," I explain.

"Okay then, is Leven almost done? Or should I go bake more bread?"

"He's done for now, I'll feed him later if I have to."

I hand him Leven and fix my dress. "Zip me?" I ask he does. Then he hands Leven back to me, and grabs the basket with the bread and desserts and were on our way.

"Look they're here!" Madge says as we walk in. She walks over to me and whispers while helping me with Leven. "They were trying to convice Gale and I to have another kid, but now your new baby's hear so they'll leave us alone. Thank you." Then louder she asks, "So what's his name?"

Peeta answers, "Leven Jr. after my brother."

"What a nice name," Hazelle says while taking Leven.

"Now that you're here we can eat," Rory says. Everyone laughs, but we all gather around the table anyway. My mom pulls up a high chair for Leven, and Hazelle surrenders him to me. He seated between me and Peeta. That's Leven spends his second day of life between Peeta and I, suronded between people that love him. What a fine life he'll have.


	4. Baby

Katniss's Short Second Life -4-

* * *

Peeta's POV

I wake up to a crying sound, I remove my blankets and swing my legs off the bed. Before I can slide down, however I already hear a whispered voice calming the baby down. Katniss is really good with the kids, although she won't admit it. Even though she's already there I get up to help anyway.

I stand up and quietly, as quietly as I can, go and wrap my arms around her waist. She smiles and turns around so we're chest to chest, but there's a baby in the way so we're not exactly touching.

"Did we wake you," Katniss asks.

"No, I should have gotten up an hour ago to start making bread. I was due to wake up anyway."

"Okay then."

I think she thinks I'm going to leave, but all I can do is stand there like an idiot starring.

"Mr. Mellark," she teases, "I think you have somewhere to go."

"Do I, Mrs. Mellark?" I tease back.

"Yes."

"And where is that?"

"Anywhere. So I can move and feed Leven, he's hungry."

I kiss her on the nose, then remove my arms, and continue downstairs.

* * *

Katniss comes downstairs about an hour later, "Peeta you have to come see this!"

I follow her into Prim's room, "Oh my god," I whisper. Prim and Jay are both in Prim's bed. Prim is on top of Jay, he has his arms wrapped around her and she is snuggling into his chest.

"They're just like us," Katniss says. At that moment Leven starts to cry in Katniss's arms, waking Prim and Jay up. Startled, they look around their eyes rest on us. They sit up immediately, "Um...I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mellark...we just...well," Jay stutters to explain.

"It's okay, carry on," I tell him. Katniss looks at me like a have a fever, then she walks out of the room

I follow. "What was that about?" I ask her.

"Well, Prim's your little girl. I just didn't expect you to go that easy on Jay."

"She might be my little girl, but Jay's nice and if they get married we already know his family."

"They're 14. There's no way they're getting married anytime soon."

"Yea, but Prim's been sad lately and he makes her happy. I'm not taking that away from her." Then I hear a growl and throw Katniss behind me. She laughs, "What?"

"That's no threat, it's my stomach!" she laughs.

"Okay, I happen to have some cheese buns with your name on it."

"Yum," she says dreamily.

"Come on then!"

* * *

Prim's POV

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened," I whisper still half asleep.

"What time is it?" Jay asks me softly.

"4 am."

"Wow, your parents sure do get up early. My dad's out the door by 5, but my mom sleeps 'till almost noon."

"Well, my dad probably got up to make bread. He is a baker after all and they're early risers. My mom probably got up because Leven probably woke her up, she sleeps late too. Well, mostly. She gets nightmares alot, but I pretend not to notice," I explain.

"What are the nightmares about?"

"I don't know, but she says my name alot in them. I get the strange feeling though that she's not dreaming about me, but someone with the same name as me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know it's like...what your dad calls a gut feeling. I just know."

"Maybe we should go down stairs and ask. It's a good a time as any," Jay suggests. So we get up and walk down stairs.

When we get down stairs I see dad in the kitchen making, as I guessed, bread, and mom feeding Leven baby formula in a chair in the kitchen as well. I grab Jay's hand, I'm not doing this alone. I clear my throat and both of my parents look up, "Mom, I know about your nightmares."

She stands up and walks near dad who puts an arm around her. "What about my nightmares?"

"That they're about someone named Prim, and I know I'm not the Prim you mean."

She buries her face in my dad's shirt for a minute and I'm scared I've said something wrong so I quickly backtrack, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," she comes out of the shirt, "it's time you knew anyway." She guides us into the living room, and sits down on the couch, Jay and I sit across from her and my dad.

My dad, however, is the first one to speak, "I'm going to start from the beginning. Do not interrupt until the end." We nod in agreement and he continues. "You both know that there used to be an event called The Hunger Games, and every year the Capitol forced each district to send one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen. What you don't know is that your mother and I were tributes to The Hunger Games. I was reaped and your mother...volunteered for her sister, Prim." That explains the Prim part, but nothing else. He continues, "Only one tribute was supposed to survive, in order he or she must kill all the others. You know what it's best explained in this movie clip the Capitol made after we won."

"You won in the same year? I thought only one could live?" Jay asks.

"Exactly," my mother says. My dad gets up goes into his and my mom's room and returns with a video tape in his hand. He slips it into the video player and we emerge ourselves in what is called The 74th Hunger Games. I see the reaping where Primrose Everdeen is chosen, she must be my aunt because so enough I see what must be my mother step up and scream, I volunteer! Then when the lady who picked Aunt Prim's name, Effie Trinket, ask what the girl's name is and sure enough it's Katniss Everdeen. Everdeen must have been my mother's maiden name. Then Effie reaches into another bowl and says Peeta Mellark, loud and clear and my dad makes his way to the stage. The movie is cut directly to what are called the opening ceremonies, where both my parents seem to be on fire. They look amazing, my mother so beautiful and my father so handsome in flames, I see they're holding hands. Then it's cut to the interviews. My mother is the first one I see, but she points out she is the second to last one to be interviewed. She starts spinning and once again it looks like she's engulfed in flames.

My father gets up for his interview and when the person in charge of the interviewing asks him if he has a girlfriend, my father shakes his head. Then he is asked if he likes anyone back home, the interviewer says all he has to do is win and he'll have her heart for sure, but my father says, I don't think so because she came here with me. That is when I know my mother and father's relationship has begun. After that the movie is swept into a series of killings or other scenes of my parents. A few parts stick out, my mother singing goodbye to a little girl named Rue, the announcement two from the same district can live, my mother nuturing my father back to life, and my mother drugging my dad so she can go get the medicine he needs. The part that sticks out most though is when the announcer says that the earlier revision has been revoked and my mom and dad both almost eat poisonous berries to help the other survive.

"Wow," I say when the movie ends. "That sure was scary, I see why you have nightmares now mom."

"Yea it was terrible," she agrees.

"But Aunt Prim survived, why do you have nightmares about her?"

My mom is crying and when my mom cries Leven cries. So my dad says, "We'll explain another time, okay?"

All Jay and I can do is nod.

* * *

**This chapter is all about Prim Mellark and Jayson Hawthorne learn about Katniss and Peeta's Hunger Games, from Katniss and Peeta. More to come enjoy!**

**Characters (c) Suzanne Collins**


	5. Love for Leven

**_This is what happens after Prim&Jay find out about The Hunger Games! Enjoy! _**

* * *

Katniss's Short Second Life -7-

_Peeta_

I eat a lovely lunch made by me since Katniss still hasn't come out of our room. I'm glad we showed Jay and Prim the tape, it brought up some bad memories, but it was worth it. I better not get an episode though, that would scared Prim more than Katniss's nightmares. Also then we'd have to explain more terrible memories and I don't think Katniss could take that.

"Prim!" I holler. "Jay! Lunch is on the counter I'm going to check on mom!"

"Okay, thanks!" Jay's voice replies.

I walk into Katniss and my bedroom. The curtains are closed and there's a big lump on the bed that I guess is Katniss. "Sweetheart," I tentatively ask. "Are you in there?"

"Go away, Haymitch!"

"It's not Haymitch." She pulls down the covers and I see under her eyes is a lot of red, she opens her arms for a hug and I walk over to her. I take her in my arms and ask, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she answers.

"You know what, you should go hunt with Gale," I suggest, "in the woods."

"I'm not allowed in the woods remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot. I can't stand to see you so sad."

She buries her face in my shirt, I pull her even closer, if that's possible. Than I slide under the covers and even though its lunch time, we're both asleep in minutes.

When I open my eyes I see Katniss staring at me. "Hey, why haven't we heard Leven? It's like..." I look at the clock, "four in the afternoon. And you didn't feed him." We get out of bed and walk slowly into the kitchen. We see Prim, bottle in hand, holding Leven and Jay helping her keep his head up.

"They'll be such good parents," Katniss says and I see the pride in her eyes. I guess she doesn't regret the kids after all. We walk into the kitchen, "Hey guys," Katniss interrupts. They look up startled put they don't move a muscle, they remain where they sit.

Prim tries to explain, "Mom, dad...we heard Leven crying then we went into your room and you were sleeping. We didn't want to bother you so we fed Leven. Hope you're not mad."

"Not at all," I answer.

"Mr. Mellark?" Jay asks.

"You can call us Peeta and Katniss, Jay," Katniss says softly, I guess the nap didn't heal all of her sadness.

"Oh...okay. Peeta, Prim and I are going over my house later for dinner and we'll be staying there a few days. If that's okay with you, and also my mom invited you two for dinner. If you want to come."

"Sure we'll go, and we're fine with Prim and you staying there," I tell him. He seems relieved.

Katniss takes Leven out of Prim and Jay's hands.

* * *

_Katniss_

"Aren't you just the cutest baby ever!" I squeal to Leven, then I blow a raspberry on his cheek which makes him laugh.

"Ugh, mom. We're still here, could you wrap up the baby talk?" Prim says.

"Oops, sorry." I blush, and kiss Leven's cheek.

"Jay how about you and Prim go help your parents set up for dinner and tell them we'd love to come," Peeta suggests.

"Okay," Jay leads Prim out by the hand, and soon it's just me, Peeta, and Lee in the house.

Lee yawns and his eyelids start to close while he's in my arms. "Way to get them out of the house," Peeta says. He takes Lee and puts him to sleep, while I eat lunch. I'm almost done my grilled cheese when Peeta walks back in.

"Oooh! Grilled cheese," he takes a bite out of mine while I'm sitting down.

"Hey, that's mine!" I'm laughing though, so I'm not really strict.

"Oh yea I forgot, that's the only edible food you can make."

"Is not! I make tons of great food."

"I meant the only food that you didn't catch. And I don't even think that, you burned the bread," he says with a laugh.

I almost hit him at that comment, but I control my anger when I realise why he's taunting me. We're in our house alone. We havn't been alone since Prim was born, except for the rare nights when my mother would take her, or she would sleep over a friends house.

In the sense we're not exactly alone, Leven is still here, but he's asleep. I slowly rise from the table, and put my dish in the sink. I'll wash it later. Then I make my way to the couch, knowing Peeta will follow my lead. I sit down and go for the remote, but Peeta's hands intersect mine, and I'm gracefully sitting on his lap. How this reminds me of our wedding night...

_My mother stood behind me, braiding my hair in the same way she did for the reaping that sent me into the Games. I look down, my dress is tight at the top, but then flows downward. Of course the dress is white, it's a classic wedding color._

_However this is my dress, not one many other brides have worn before me. Also the designs on the dress, flowers and flames, could only be done by Cinna. Who apparently along with my Mockingjay uniform made me two wedding dresses. One that I could wear if I married Peeta, and one if I married Gale. Of course I chose Peeta, so I'm wearing the dress designed for Peeta's wedding._

_There are butterflies in my stomach, and I must be shaking because my mother reaches out and steadies me. I have faced two Games, and the Rebellion. Yet I'm nervous about this. My mother's hands drop, and she pulls me into an embrace. We stand there hugging each other, trying not to cry, until Haymitch comes in._

_He takes my hands and leads me out the door. The wedding will be held in the Meadow. I see Peeta standing in the front of the aisle, and all of my fear fades away. Before I know it I'm standing there, next to him, hand in hand. Then I'm saying my vows, and next he's kissing me and I'm kissing him. I have never been so happy, so at peace with myself._

_Then there's a whole lot of congratulating, and then Peeta and I sneak away. I remember him leading me into his house, our house, then we sat down on the coach, not bothering to change. Peeta asks me one question a question I will never forget..._

So when he asks me that question again, I'm not shocked. He says, "You love me, real or not real?"

And I answer, "Real."

* * *

_**The italic part, not in bold, is the flashback of Katniss and Peeta's wedding day, in Katniss's Point of view.**_

_**Reviews make me happy!**_

_**~Missy**_


	6. Nightmares

_**Chapter 6: Nightmares**_

* * *

_Peeta's POV_

I wake up to a crying sound, I remove my blankets and swing my legs off the bed. Before I can slide down, however I already hear a whispered voice calming the baby down. Katniss is really good with the kids, although she won't admit it. Even though she's already there I get up to help anyway.

I stand up and quietly, as quietly as I can, go and wrap my arms around her waist. She smiles and turns around so we're chest to chest, but there's a baby in the way so we're not exactly touching.

"Did we wake you," Katniss asks.

"No, I should have gotten up an hour ago to start making bread. I was due to wake up anyway."

"Okay then."

I think she thinks I'm going to leave, but all I can do is stand there like an idiot starring.

"Mr. Mellark," she teases, "I think you have somewhere to go."

"Do I, Mrs. Mellark?" I tease back.

"Yes."

"And where is that?"

"Anywhere. So I can move and feed Leven, he's hungry."

I kiss her on the nose, then remove my arms, and continue downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katniss comes downstairs about an hour later, "Peeta you have to come see this!"

I follow her into Prim's room, "Oh my god," I whisper. Prim and Jay are both in Prim's bed. Prim is on top of Jay, he has his arms wrapped around her and she is snuggling into his chest.

"They're just like us," Katniss says. At that moment Leven starts to cry in Katniss's arms, waking Prim and Jay up. Startled, they look around their eyes rest on us. They sit up immediately, "Um...I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mellark...we just...well," Jay stutters to explain.

"It's okay, carry on," I tell him. Katniss looks at me like a have a fever, then she walks out of the room

I follow. "What was that about?" I ask her.

"Well, Prim's your little girl. I just didn't expect you to go that easy on Jay."

"She might be my little girl, but Jay's nice and if they get married we already know his family."

"They're 14. There's no way they're getting married anytime soon."

"Yea, but Prim's been sad lately and he makes her happy. I'm not taking that away from her." Then I hear a growl and throw Katniss behind me. She laughs, "What?"

"That's no threat, it's my stomach!" she laughs.

"Okay, I happen to have some cheese buns with your name on it."

"Yum," she says dreamily.

"Come on then!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Prim's POV_

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened," I whisper still half asleep.

"What time is it?" Jay asks me softly.

"4 am."

"Wow, your parents sure do get up early. My dad's out the door by 5, but my mom sleeps 'till almost noon."

"Well, my dad probably got up to make bread. He is a baker after all and they're early risers. My mom probably got up because Leven probably woke her up, she sleeps late too. Well, mostly. She gets nightmares alot, but I pretend not to notice," I explain.

"What are the nightmares about?"

"I don't know, but she says my name alot in them. I get the strange feeling though that she's not dreaming about me, but someone with the same name as me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know it's like...what your dad calls a gut feeling. I just know."

"Maybe we should go down stairs and ask. It's a good a time as any," Jay suggests. So we get up and walk down stairs.

When we get down stairs I see dad in the kitchen making, as I guessed, bread, and mom feeding Leven baby formula in a chair in the kitchen as well. I grab Jay's hand, I'm not doing this alone. I clear my throat and both of my parents look up, "Mom, I know about your nightmares."

She stands up and walks near dad who puts an arm around her. "What about my nightmares?"

"That they're about someone named Prim, and I know I'm not the Prim you mean."

She buries her face in my dad's shirt for a minute and I'm scared I've said something wrong so I quickly backtrack, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," she comes out of the shirt, "it's time you knew anyway." She guides us into the living room, and sits down on the couch, Jay and I sit across from her and my dad.

My dad, however, is the first one to speak, "I'm going to start from the beginning. Do not interrupt until the end." We nod in agreement and he continues. "You both know that there used to be an event called The Hunger Games, and every year the Capitol forced each district to send one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen. What you don't know is that your mother and I were tributes to The Hunger Games. I was reaped and your mother...volunteered for her sister, Prim." That explains the Prim part, but nothing else. He continues, "Only one tribute was supposed to survive, in order he or she must kill all the others. You know what it's best explained in this movie clip the Capitol made after we won."

"You won in the same year? I thought only one could live?" Jay asks.

"Exactly," my mother says. My dad gets up goes into his and my mom's room and returns with a video tape in his hand. He slips it into the video player and we emerge ourselves in what is called The 74th Hunger Games. I see the reaping where Primrose Everdeen is chosen, she must be my aunt because so enough I see what must be my mother step up and scream, I volunteer! Then when the lady who picked Aunt Prim's name, Effie Trinket, ask what the girl's name is and sure enough it's Katniss Everdeen. Everdeen must have been my mother's maiden name. Then Effie reaches into another bowl and says Peeta Mellark, loud and clear and my dad makes his way to the stage. The movie is cut directly to what are called the opening ceremonies, where both my parents seem to be on fire. They look amazing, my mother so beautiful and my father so handsome in flames, I see they're holding hands. Then it's cut to the interviews. My mother is the first one I see, but she points out she is the second to last one to be interviewed. She starts spinning and once again it looks like she's engulfed in flames.

My father gets up for his interview and when the person in charge of the interviewing asks him if he has a girlfriend, my father shakes his head. Then he is asked if he likes anyone back home, the interviewer says all he has to do is win and he'll have her heart for sure, but my father says, I don't think so because she came here with me. That is when I know my mother and father's relationship has begun. After that the movie is swept into a series of killings or other scenes of my parents. A few parts stick out, my mother singing goodbye to a little girl named Rue, the announcement two from the same district can live, my mother nuturing my father back to life, and my mother drugging my dad so she can go get the medicine he needs. The part that sticks out most though is when the announcer says that the earlier revision has been revoked and my mom and dad both almost eat poisonous berries to help the other survive.

"Wow," I say when the movie ends. "That sure was scary, I see why you have nightmares now mom."

"Yea it was terrible," she agrees.

"But Aunt Prim survived, why do you have nightmares about her?"

My mom is crying and when my mom cries Leven cries. So my dad says, "We'll explain another time, okay?"

All Jay and I can do is nod.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**A/N: This is what happens when Prim and Jay learn about The Hunger Games. Enjoy!**_


	7. Memories

_**Chapter 7: Memories**_

* * *

Peeta

I eat a lovely lunch made by me since Katniss still hasn't come out of our room. I'm glad we showed Jay and Prim the tape, it brought up some bad memories, but it was worth it. I better not get an episode though, that would scared Prim more than Katniss's nightmares. Also then we'd have to explain more terrible memories and I don't think Katniss could take that.

"Prim!" I holler. "Jay! Lunch is on the counter I'm going to check on mom!"

"Okay, thanks!" Jay's voice replies.

I walk into Katniss and my bedroom. The curtains are closed and there's a big lump on the bed that I guess is Katniss. "Sweetheart," I tentatively ask. "Are you in there?"

"Go away, Haymitch!"

"It's not Haymitch." She pulls down the covers and I see under her eyes is a lot of red, she opens her arms for a hug and I walk over to her. I take her in my arms and ask, "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she answers.

"You know what, you should go hunt with Gale," I suggest, "in the woods."

"I'm not allowed in the woods remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot. I can't stand to see you so sad."

She buries her face in my shirt, I pull her even closer, if that's possible. Than I slide under the covers and even though its lunch time, we're both asleep in minutes.

When I open my eyes I see Katniss staring at me. "Hey, why haven't we heard Leven? It's like..." I look at the clock, "four in the afternoon. And you didn't feed him." We get out of bed and walk slowly into the kitchen. We see Prim, bottle in hand, holding Leven and Jay helping her keep his head up.

"They'll be such good parents," Katniss says and I see the pride in her eyes. I guess she doesn't regret the kids after all. We walk into the kitchen, "Hey guys," Katniss interrupts. They look up startled put they don't move a muscle, they remain where they sit.

Prim tries to explain, "Mom, dad...we heard Leven crying then we went into your room and you were sleeping. We didn't want to bother you so we fed Leven. Hope you're not mad."

"Not at all," I answer.

"Mr. Mellark?" Jay asks.

"You can call us Peeta and Katniss, Jay," Katniss says softly, I guess the nap didn't heal all of her sadness.

"Oh...okay. Peeta, Prim and I are going over my house later for dinner and we'll be staying there a few days. If that's okay with you, and also my mom invited you two for dinner. If you want to come."

"Sure we'll go, and we're fine with Prim and you staying there," I tell him. He seems relieved.

Katniss takes Leven out of Prim and Jay's hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katniss

"Aren't you just the cutest baby ever!" I squeal to Leven, then I blow a raspberry on his cheek which makes him laugh.

"Ugh, mom. We're still here, could you wrap up the baby talk?" Prim says.

"Oops, sorry." I blush, and kiss Leven's cheek.

"Jay how about you and Prim go help your parents set up for dinner and tell them we'd love to come," Peeta suggests.

"Okay," Jay leads Prim out by the hand, and soon it's just me, Peeta, and Lee in the house.

Lee yawns and his eyelids start to close while he's in my arms. "Way to get them out of the house," Peeta says. He takes Lee and puts him to sleep, while I eat lunch. I'm almost done my grilled cheese when Peeta walks back in.

"Oooh! Grilled cheese," he takes a bite out of mine while I'm sitting down.

"Hey, that's mine!" I'm laughing though, so I'm not really strict.

"Oh yea I forgot, that's the only edible food you can make."

"Is not! I make tons of great food."

"I meant the only food that you didn't catch. And I don't even think that, you burned the bread," he says with a laugh.

I almost hit him at that comment, but I control my anger when I realise why he's taunting me. We're in our house alone. We havn't been alone since Prim was born, except for the rare nights when my mother would take her, or she would sleep over a friends house.

In the sense we're not exactly alone, Leven is still here, but he's asleep. I slowly rise from the table, and put my dish in the sink. I'll wash it later. Then I make my way to the couch, knowing Peeta will follow my lead. I sit down and go for the remote, but Peeta's hands intersect mine, and I'm gracefully sitting on his lap. How this reminds me of our wedding night...

_My mother stood behind me, braiding my hair in the same way she did for the reaping that sent me into the Games. I look down, my dress is tight at the top, but then flows downward. Of course the dress is white, it's a classic wedding color._

_However this is my dress, not one many other brides have worn before me. Also the designs on the dress, flowers and flames, could only be done by Cinna. Who apparently along with my Mockingjay uniform made me two wedding dresses. One that I could wear if I married Peeta, and one if I married Gale. Of course I chose Peeta, so I'm wearing the dress designed for Peeta's wedding._

_There are butterflies in my stomach, and I must be shaking because my mother reaches out and steadies me. I have faced two Games, and the Rebellion. Yet I'm nervous about this. My mother's hands drop, and she pulls me into an embrace. We stand there hugging each other, trying not to cry, until Haymitch comes in._

_He takes my hands and leads me out the door. The wedding will be held in the Meadow. I see Peeta standing in the front of the aisle, and all of my fear fades away. Before I know it I'm standing there, next to him, hand in hand. Then I'm saying my vows, and next he's kissing me and I'm kissing him. I have never been so happy, so at peace with myself._

_Then there's a whole lot of congratulating, and then Peeta and I sneak away. I remember him leading me into his house, our house, then we sat down on the coach, not bothering to change. Peeta asks me one question a question I will never forget..._

So when he asks me that question again, I'm not shocked. He says, "You love me, real or not real?"

And I answer, "Real."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**A/N: Katniss's wedding day is the part in italic, in case you didn't know. And her wedding is a flashback, **_


End file.
